We Come So Far, Yet Accompish Very Little
by Moonshaddow17
Summary: Bulma is half sorceress and half sayian, Nappa comes looking for Dr. Briefs, tha samrtest sayian in the universe but finds he's dead but instaed finds Bulma and takes her back to Vegetasi- B/V
1. WHAT?¿?

I do not own Dragonball Z!  
  
We come so Far, yet accomplish Very little By: Moonlight152  
  
  
  
Chapter one- Secrets aren't that secret anymore  
  
  
  
"WHAT" Bulma yelled "The sayians are coming earlier than excepted?!" she said as she calmed down.  
  
Krillen uncovered his hand from his ears and said, "Yes, Bulma their computer found a faster way, according to Kami"  
  
"But we can't revive Son-kun for another 2 months" she said lowering her voice thinking she would die soon "How long until they come?" she asked just out of curiosity.  
  
Now Krillen lowered his voice and said "Two weeks"  
  
She nodded and sighed, and let her head drop  
  
"Bulma" she heard Krillin's voice say "Ummm I was wondering, since you're a Sorceress and all could you help us try and defeat the sayains"  
  
She started at him and nodded then she said "Krillin, I don't know I can long I can hold them out, but I know there intentions for coming"  
  
Krillin's eyes meet hers and gave her a questioning look, Kami hadn't told them why they were coming just that they were. He gave her a 'Go ahead and tell me look'  
  
She sighed and said "well first I should tell you that I am Half sayian half Sorceress. My mother is a Sorceress and my father is a discolored sayian"  
  
His eyes widened at the fact that Bulma was had the same blood running through her as those Murderers. She was only half but it was still amazing that she kept that a secret for this whole time. He saw her looking at him and he nodded for her to continue  
  
She took a deep breath "They came for my father, He was the smartest sayian ever alive until I surpassed him, since my father and mother died 2 years ago. They will probably come for me and take me back to there planet" she said her eyes started to water up with the mention of her dead parents.  
  
Krillin breath was caught in his throat and his eyes widened even more if possible. Then he decided to speak "Bulma don't worry we won't let them take y-" but Bulma interrupted him  
  
"No" she screamed, "If I go willingly, then no one will be hurt, please Krillin don't try and stop me if the ask for me" she said with determination in her eyes  
  
Krillin looked at her as if she was crazy but once he saw her eyes, his mood totally changed once he saw her eyes. It held all the Love she had for them and all the worry she had for everyone on this planet. He had no choice; he took a long deep breath and sigh and nodded.  
  
She did a small forced smile and said "Will you tell the others for me, even Yamcha?"  
  
He said "Sure B, anything for you"  
  
She forced another smile and said "Thanks Krillin, I do plan to try and come back, but its up to the sayians not me." She walked over to him and kissed the top of his bald head and walked back up to her room in her huge mansion.  
  
Krillin sighed and let himself out, right before he left he thought 'Poor Bulma, she has gone through so much these past 3 years and this I think is the end of any happiness she will ever have' and he walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Well that's the first chapter, please tell me how you like it, now this story is totally A/U. In this story Planet Vegetasi is still there and everyone is still alive. The reason Ratizz came was to come find his little brother like usual and pick up Dr. Briefs and his family. And before you ask, NO VEGETA IS NOT COMING TO PICK UP BULMA... Sorry but I am going to have to wait until she gets to Planet Vegetasi. Oh and Freeza is still in this. Well tell me how you like it. thanks for reading my story  
  
If you want to personally review my story please e-mail me at Moonlight152@aol.com or you can just review me. I do like criticism but please don't tell me you have my story and you wish you never read it cause it kinda makes me not want to write it anymore and that spoils it for the other readers. Well keep reading, I do read all of the Fanfictions that are my reviewers and I usually review them back, thanks a lot  
  
~Moonlight152 


	2. I'll give them Hell for ya

I do not own DBZ  
  
We come so far yet accomplish very little  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
Chapter 2- I'll give them hell for ya  
  
She took a deep breath, today was her last day on earth, even if they didn't take her. Usually if sayians didn't get what they came looking for in the planet, they destroy it as a reminder to other planets to have what they want.  
  
She walked out the house and looked up into the sky, it was about six in the morning and the sun was just rising. Just above the rising sun she saw three shooting space ships, she better get there fast or her friends might get hurt.  
  
~ Where the space ships landed ~  
  
A tall, large sayian came out of the largest space ship, it was about 25 yards long. He saw 5 beings, 2 humans, and 1 clown looking thing, 1 Cyclopes, and one Namikan.  
  
His scouter sensed another power source, it wasn't huge but it could give him a good fight. He looked at the weaklings and checked there power levels, the short bald one was at 1,250, which was the average power level for a 5 year old on Vegetasi. The Namikan was at 1,600, which was about a 9- year-old. The other three hardly had any ki at all, but they all had around 900.  
  
Krillin looked at the tall sayian that walked out of the largest space ship and sensed he had a huge power level but he was keeping half of it depressed. He sensed Bulma coming and he almost wished she wasn't, but for the sake of the planet he had to let her do this, even though he particularly didn't like it. He saw the tall sayian look off to the distance where Bulma was coming and turn his head back to him.  
  
Bulma sensed a large power level, about 150 more than hers, well killing all of them was out of the option. She shivered at the thought of killing people, even though she was a sayian she didn't really like killing people. She would kill them if she had to, or they did something that they disserved being killed for. She ran even faster, she would have used her rapid speed but only sorceress can you that technique. She just kept running as fast as she could.  
  
She was about 15 yards away from them when she slowed down and just regularly ran, she could have flew but she was a much faster on the ground then in the sky, even though she was very fast in the air.  
  
She turned the corner and saw a huge sayian standing there, staring at her like she was a ghost. She started at him back and gave a questioning look.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked in a demanding voice  
  
"We came to retrieve a sayian that came here," he said ignoring her rudeness  
  
"Dr. Briefs?" she asked  
  
He shot her a strange look and said, "Yes, how do you know Dr. Briefs"  
  
She hesitated with her answer and thought it over her head then she decided to tell him "He was my father, he died 2 years ago"  
  
He looked totally shocked, this gorgeous creature was a discolored sayian, he paused and thought 'who was her mother' then she spoke  
  
"My mother was a sorceress, so I am half sorceress and half sayian"  
  
Nappa was surprised sorceresses were very hard to find these days and he found a half sorceress and half sayian that's very odd colored.  
  
Then he regained his senses and nodded and said "Then you will have to come with me to Vegetasi"  
  
She sighed looked over at her friends and nodded "Yes, I know, I already packed my stuff, I'm ready to leave, may I say goodbye to my friends?" she asked  
  
He nodded and signaled over to one of his men, and spoke to him in sayian- jinn  
  
Bulma turned to Yamcha and walked over to him, she smiled slightly and hugged him and said "Yamcha, we meet a long time ago and don't ever think I will forget you. You have been a great friend and a not so great boyfriend but still a great friend, remember the saying 'There are many fish in the sea' its just this fish is swimming to a different ocean. I love you, have a good life" she kissed him on the check and he hugged her back and nodded  
  
Then he said "If you can come back to visit, please do, oh and mail us if you can" she nodded and moved over to Krillin  
  
She smiled and looked down at him, then she said "Krillin, you have always been there for me, please don't forget me and I won't forget you, please if you will give this letter to Chi-Chi and this letter to Goku for me and say goodbye to little Gohan for me." She bent down and kissed the top of his bald head and smiled, he also smiled and nodded.  
  
She looked over at the rest and nodded at them and they all nodded back and she turned around and walked up to Nappa. He turned around and walked into the ship and she followed him but right before the ship's door was about to close she looked over her shoulder. Gave them a wink and a smile that said 'I'll be sure to give them hell for ya' and made a piece sign and followed Nappa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
All right that's it for chapter 2, I really am enjoying righting this story. Well thank you for all the people that read my story this chapter is for you! Well next chapter Nappa gets to find out how mad Bulma can be and how far her power can reach. I'm sorry but she will not reach Vegetasi until the 4th chapter, any who. See ya next chapter  
  
And a special thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
Ayia- my first Reviewer, and the first person to ever read my story I give thanks! Oh and don't worry when you put your next chapter out of Crossing Paths I will make to suffer to MWHAHAHAHA, yes yes lets make all the boys be out personal slaves, MWHAHAHAHAHA, hehe I am starting to sound like you when you are on a sugar high hahaha.. Well you better update soon or I will hurt you, mark my words!  
  
adbzfan2K03- Hey thanks for being my second reviewer, and yes I do to love having fics placed on Vegetasi  
  
Serendipity- Well here is the next chapter, I really hope you like it! =P thanks for reviewing  
  
The Roque Raven- Im sorry I didn't review sooner but good story! I love it and thanks for reading mine! 


	3. The Wrath Of A Chibi Onna

I do not own DBZ  
  
We come so Far yet accomplish very little  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
Chapter Three- Wrath of a Chibi Onna  
  
When the door closed she saw Nappa talking to a guard, the guard nodded and bowed his head. He stared at Bulma and Nappa walked over to her and said "Follow Bardock, he will take you to your room woman"  
  
Bulma got a little red in the face and said "MY NAME IS Bulma, not woman, not anything else, or can a stupid sayian like you forget this?"  
  
Nappa started at the little Onna, she was ½ of his size and she still was brave enough to stand up at him, or she was just really stupid. He glared down at the woman and said "Woman, I would hold your tongue if I were you"  
  
She looked up at him, and floated up to meet his face; she was about a foot away from his face. She said "Listen buddy, I may not be completely as strong as you but you forget I am half sorceress and I know how to rip your heart out with a single thought. If I were you I would be watching back" she floated back down and stared at Bardock and said, "Lets go" and she turned to leave, with Nappa gaping at her.  
  
She ran to catch up with Bardock, and he turned his head to see her staring at him in a strange matter  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Oh sorry, you just look a lot like a friend of mine, ohhh what was his sayian name.. Um Carrot or something like that."  
  
Bardock looked shocked, she knew Karrott, his son that was sent by accident to a remote planet  
  
"Karrott, you know him? Is he alive? How is he doing? Why hasn't he come back to Vegetasi with us?" he asked all these questions at once and once he was done Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know him, his earth name is Goku, well of course he's alive, I know him right. He's doing fine, and the reason he didn't come back with us is because he has a family. Before you say anything about him mating a weak human, the combination of a human and a sayian is stronger than just sayian, I did research on it." She took another deep breath and looked over at him and smiled  
  
He had a shocked look on his face and he knew it, but didn't try and fix it. He just kept walking and kept gaping at her. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Here" she said "You can have this picture, there's me right there, there his 'mate' Chi-chi, she's a fighter on earth, there's Gohan, their son. There's Goku or Karrott right in the middle, I took this picture a couple days before we left" she handed it to him and he kept looking at it and smiled and nodded his head for thanks.  
  
He stopped right in front of a set of huge doors and typed in three numbers 666 (for those who don't know what those numbers are, are that they are the call for the devil, you know Bedazzled) and walked into the room. It wasn't anything huge or spectacular, it was red and black (Bulma's favorite colors) and the sheets were black, there was a bathroom attached to it. It had a full size dresser and a closet for clothing and a huge mirror connected to the dresser. She smiled and thanked Bardock and walked over and threw her capsule on the bed and huge trunk popped up and she started to unpack.  
  
~ Two weeks later ~  
  
"PLEASE ALL PERSONEL PREPARE FOR LANDING, PREPARE FOR LANDING" the announcer said  
  
Bulma ran into the control room and grabbed a seat, earlier in there trip Bulma got bored and decided to find a new route to Vegetasi so it would be faster. It cut their time in half, instead of four weeks it took two.  
  
She sat down and held on. Then there was a light thump as the ship landed on a huge pad. She got out of her seat and waked over to Nappa, who was standing right by the door waiting for her to walk beside him. She stood tall and took her place beside him, the doors opened. About 10 guards rushed out and stood along the edge of the platform. Bulma looked around before anybody could see her, and she saw hundreds of people waiting for someone to come out, some were flying, some were just standing there. She looked ahead and saw about 14 people shaped into a V. There were 3 people at the top of the V. She guessed that they were the King and Prince Vegeta. She couldn't make out the little thing standing behind the prince but she narrowed her eyes and saw it was a little girl. Probably around the age of 7, she looked a lot like the other two just with a female touches.  
  
She took a step out right after Nappa and walked into the light. People's eyes grew huge and watched this creature walk out of the space ship that had just landed. They saw her raise her head, as to ignore their watchful eyes. She kept following Nappa and when they got onto the platform, they all saw her tail, and gasped, and the same thought on everyone's mind was 'SHE'S SAYIAN'. She smirked at their reaction and kept walking toward the King, the princess and the prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well, that's it, my bad ending, I have to go to sleep now, my mom is making me cause I am always tried when I wake up in the morning. okay I mean who wouldn't be tried after waking up from the best thing in the world SLEEPING! Oh well, she's a morning person and I am not hehe, well I try to write every night form 9:30 to 10:00 and it takes me two nights to write a full chapter! See ya in a couple of days!  
  
Luvs, Moonlight152  
  
Reviewers Questions or statements that I am going to comment on, cause every time I get my name in a story I like, it makes me feel so HAPPY! Well here you go! : 


	4. Lookie, Lookie I can do MAGIC!

I do not own dragonball Z- I do not want to either, I mean that's a lot of stress put on you when you have to put out new episodes. I just saw a new one of the Ma jen Boo series cause I live in America and we have to wait forever for them to get on Cartoon Network, cause they only play DBZ on that channel. Oh well, K Bye  
  
We come so far, yet accomplish very little  
  
By- Moonlight152  
  
Chapter 4- Lookie, Lookie I can do MAGIC!  
  
She kept walking forward ignoring the stares she got from everybody around her, she even saw the princess come out behind the princes leg to see her. When Bulma made eye contact with her, she widened her eyes. Bulma winked and smiled, the little girl smiled brightly and winked back, and well she tried. Bulma smiled and looked over to the King. He looked like an older version of the prince.  
  
~ Oh now the prince ~ she thought, she looked at him and saw him glaring at her, and you know what she did ((Yep you know)) she glared back, she did tough scan his body real quick and saw him do the same to her. ~ God was he hott or what? That tall black slick hair that looks like a flame, that olive, tan skin. She saw his muscles though his spandex armor, in other words he was totally hott ~  
  
She noticed she was staring and looked away, she and Nappa got up to the top point of the V and all the guards bowed to there knees. She still saw everyone looking at her and it was getting annoying, so she turned her head around and glared at all of them. They all saw the look in her eyes and immediately looked away. She smiled and looked back up at Nappa and the king, suddenly she felt very, very short.  
  
"Who is she?" the king asked in a regular manner, Bulma hated people that talk about her like she wasn't there or something. So she walked in front of Nappa and said "I AM Bulma Briefs, Dr. Briefs daughter". The king was shocked to see her braveness and was also surprised to know that Dr. Briefs had a daughter and a beautiful one at that, then a question came to his mind ~ Who was her mother? ~ He looked down at her and saw the same look he saw in his son's eyes when he was irritated, was this a good thing?  
  
"Who is your mother, Miss Briefs" she nodded and took a deep breath "My mother was a sorceress, the Queen of all sorceresses, from planet Zagar" she wished she had a camera, everyone's faces were staring at her like she was some sort of thing that was never supposed to happen. She smiled and saw the king blinking then straighten his body and said "So, you are Half Sayian, Half Sorceress, yet you have a very high ki, about the high as Nappa" She nodded saying this was true.  
  
"Well, Welcome to Planet Vegeta, you will be working as a scientist here, you have access to the whole planet. You are not a slave in anyway, this is my Brat, Prince Vegeta, and this is my other brat, Kaliya ((K-Li-I)). Now that you are acquainted I will be leaving." She nodded and bent at the waist to show him respect, he nodded. Then he turned to Bardock "Please show Ms. Briefs to her room, then come to the throne room, you said you had some information that Ms. Briefs told you that would help our strength." He nodded and bowed and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he asked to anybody. The prince looked up from his gaze and saw that she was indeed missing and he also noticed that Kaliya was gone. He 'grunted' and searched for there ki. They were in the gardens, he looked up in the sky and says something go up into the air that looked like a stream of particles and saw it gather up and explode. That got everybody's attention, every one was looking toward the sky and whispering among them selves, just then they saw a small star come down and float to the ground. Then the sky turned its normal color again ((it was black earlier, now it's a deep ocean colored blue-green again)).  
  
((I know some of you people kinda hate this but I have to do it, to explain what happened, I am going to put the whole seen in Bulma's point of view (POV). I'm sorry for those who hate it but it just doesn't make sense with out this part, thanks a lot))  
  
Bulma saw the king talking to Bardock and looked down at Kaliya, she was smiling and looking at her. Bulma smirked and pointed to the gardens and the little girl nodded and she ran off with Bulma right behind her. When they reached the gardens the little girl looked up at her and asked "Can you really do magic?" Bulma almost laughed, but she just smiled even more and nodded. The girl blushed a little and asked "Can you show me some, I have never seen magic done before?" Bulma smiled and said "Of course I will, let see" Bulma thought for about 45 seconds and said "Have you wanted your very own star just to keep for yourself?" she girl nodded her head enthusiastically and had a huge, bright smile on her face. Then Bulma whispered something to herself and shot stuff into the air. Then it gathered up and exploded, making it look like confetti rain on them, then there was a beautiful crystal star that gleamed in the beautiful sky. Kaliya gasped and saw that it was floating down to her. She put her hands out and the star fell into them and she smiled and held it in one hand. She looked up at Bulma and she ran and gave her a huge hug. Bulma laughed and ruffled her hair and said "Your welcome".  
  
She walked back around to the front of the castle and saw every staring at her. She smiled and felt someone grab her leg and she looked around and saw Kaliya tugging at her jeans. She smiled and the little girl got in front of her. She ran over to her big brother and smiled at him and grabbed his leg. She smiled and flew up to his ear and whispered something into his ear and showed him the present and they whispered something else in his ear that made her giggle and him blush lightly. Vegeta coughed and regained posture and set her down on the ground.  
  
The king chuckled and looked from his Son, to Bulma, to his daughter. Then back to just Bulma and Vegeta. They would make perfect mates for each other, and she was also very strong physically and mentally. Maybe this girl could break his shell to his heart. Just then he saw his son looking at the young woman and with out his knowing, his tail unconsciously stared to twitch behind him. The king looked at him and saw a smirk on his face. The king even smirked a little bit, because it is a sure sign that if your tail twitched behind you that you were attracted to them. He looked over at Bulma and she had the same smirk on her face and he also saw he tail twitching. Then they saw each others tail, looked at there own and forced it back to go around their waist and both had a slight blush on there checks.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat and walked over to Bardock "Um.. you were going to show me to my room" she asked. He nodded and started walking with Bulma walking right behind him, with her blue tail swimming from side to side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All done with this chapter, this was a pretty long one, it took me about an hour and a half cause I had no idea what to write, thanks for reviewing and please do review! Thanks a lot  
  
~Moonlight152  
  
P.S. if anyone can help me set up a website, cause I don't know how, please help me, if you have AOL please IM me or AIM at Moonlight152@aol.com or e- mail me! Please I really need help thanks a lot! 


	5. I'm Gonna tell King Vegeta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
We Come So Far, Yet Accomplish Very Little  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
She kept on walking with Bardock and saw that they were heading deep into the middle of the castle. She looked back and saw the Prince turn into a different room about 5 doors from where they finally stopped. Bardock turned around to face her and said "Here's your room, you can program any code you like in it and it will store automatically" She smiled and nodded, ~No really, I only invited those things you idiot~ she said her mind, she smirked and walked inside. Bardock said his good-byes and went on his way. Bulma saw him leave, so she decided to walk around a bit. She walked out her door and the first thing she saw was a guard. She walked over to him and gave him a cover girl smile, and asked "Do you have a pool somewhere in here?" the guard looked at her and gave her a evil glare. "What are you doing here, this section of the place is reserved for sayian scientists and guests of prince and king Vegeta. If you don't leave LITTLE girl I will have to kick you out." She was steaming by the time he finished his sentence, she looked up at him and count to 10 in her head (very angrily). She took in a deep breath and before she could put in her a word he had punched her in the stomach, she soared into the wall and made a huge dent in it. She got up and glared at the guy, she flew full speed at him and punched him right in the face and kicked him upward so he hit the ceiling and fell to the ground. She whipped the blood from her mouth and was about to start to explain, but then she saw a fist flying at her face. She caught it just in time, and started to crush his hand with her own. Then when she saw him cringe in pain she started to explain "Now listen, you LITTLE BOY! I am a scientist here and I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you, because if you do you'll be spending a lot of time in the regen-tank." He nodded in pain and she punched him in the gut again, and he passed out, he couldn't handle the pain anymore. She brushed her hands off and turned around, and found all the guards looking at her from around the corner and along the corridor. She glared at each and everyone of them and yelled "Does anyone want to know what it does to your pride to get your ass kicked by a freak half-sayian female?" All of there eyes opened more slightly and turned to bake they were doing. She smirked and heard clapping, she turned around and saw Prince Vegeta (looking very sexy) leaning against the wall, dressed in a black spandex suit and a black and red cape (my fav. Colors) with gold and black armor on. She glared at him, and he smirked and came up to her. She stood her ground and watched him walk to her. He walked right up to her and took her chin in his hand and inspected her face, she really hated this put didn't want to get killed or her planet blown up, he was also a lot stronger than her even with her magic. He walked around her in circles and looked up and down her body. He saw her semi-glaring and smirked and said "Woman." she looked directly in the eyes and raised both eyebrows. He smirked and leaned his body against hers, she gasped, and rested his hands on her butt and whispered "Its down the hall to the left", after he said this he turned around a walked away. Before he left she could see a huge smirk plastered on his face. She growled at him and walked back in her room to change into her swimsuit. She walked out of her room dressed in her swimsuit and a robe over it. Her swimsuit was very cute and small but not too small. It was a black bikini that went around her neck and showed a little bit of cleavage, the bottoms were just plain bottoms. She also had a black robe on. She walked down the hall to the left and opened the door, she saw inside was prince Vegeta himself doing laps. She growled in irritation, knowing that he was here just to piss her off. But instead she slipped of her sandals, took off her robe, and walked over to the other side of the pool and jumped in. Before she got her hair wet, she threw it up in a messy bun. This pool was kind of strange; the Jacuzzi was in the middle of the whole pool. So the pool was circular. She jumped out of the water, and flew the rest of the way to the jacuzzi. She got herself comfy and just closed her eyes when she felt another pressence in the water. She knew who it was but opened her eyes anyways, just to make sure. She was right, she saw Prince Vegeta looking over her and then looked back up into her eyes. She looked at him and did the same thing, looked back up into his eyes and closed them again. She felt he did the same thing, she felt his leg touch hers and just let it rest there. They both were just in perfect harmony, until she heard a huge screeching noise, she grasped her ears and turned toward the sound of that noise was coming from. She saw a woman about their age, with a swimsuit on which looked like a string attached to a piece of cloth, a very small piece of cloth. She looked up at the woman's face and saw she had a deep back hair and black eyes. She had a ton of makeup on, she looked like a doll with all that on. She flew at HER greatest speed and sat right next to Vegeta and smiled and attached herself to his arm. Then she started talking, oh god she started talking "Hi Prince Vegeta, how are you this fine lovely day?" she asked rubbing her boobs against his arms, and sounding so sweet that it was sickening. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta's face and saw that it turned to a discussed one. She smirked at looked back at the girl. The girl started talking again and said "Hey, did you see the new present I gave your little sister? It's a crystal star, I made it myself" Bulma looked at her and gave her the dirtiest look, she looked at the girl again and saw Vegeta roll his eyes. She decided to make herself known to this girl that interrupted her quiet session. But the girl looked over first, "Who are you?" "why do you care" she snapped back "Well I would like to know who is Prince Vegeta's new whore, so I can tell the king to kill her" "Really how interesting, now before I tell you my name what's yours?" Bulma said almost losing her cool. "Why?" the girl said "Because I would like to tell the king that Prince Vegeta's whore is a imposter posing as an elite's daughter" Bulma said with a smirk on her face "Why you bitch, I am not a whore!" she screamed "Sureee.. Whatever" she said to the girl and tunred back to Prince Vegeta "My prince" and bowed and flew over to her robe and towel and left without another word.  
  
That's it guys!!! That's my 5th chapter, sry it took me so long, I'll try to update sooner, the more reviews I get the faster I update!! Thanks to my reviewers!!  
  
g2zone - thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Uber Rei- beautiful story, hehe I think not but okay!! Heres your chappy!!  
  
Audra- you like my story??¿ thanks!! I will keep writing!!  
  
Princess Geta- thanks!  
  
SapphireAngel- you like me idea thanks, I really love your stories 2!! When r u going to update "Of all places"? I like that one!!!  
  
moonsaiyanprincess- hey thanks for reviewing!!! I love your stoies but when are you going to update "Of Pure Blood" its my fav!!!  
  
Sensation236- Thanks a lot =) 


	6. Water Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
We Come so Far, yet Accomplish Very Little  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: Moonlight152  
  
Bulma woke up with a weird sensation in her; she shook it off, and then walked into the shower. She got undressed and got that weird feeling again, she got under the shower and washed her hair. She got out and started getting dressed; she looked over at the calendar and saw that today was the 17th of June. "Shit" she screamed. Today was her birthday, her 18th birthday. Today was the day she would be in heat from now until she got a mate. ~Shit shit shit~ she screamed in her head. She got redressed into her nightgown and dove back into her bed.  
  
"Where is she?" king Vegeta asked. Bardock shook his head and replied, "I do not know sir, but I will go to her room to check on her" the king nodded and sat back down on his thrown.  
  
Then Kaliya came into the room followed by Prince Vegeta. She ran up to him and asked "where's Bulma" the king looked down at her and said "I don't know, she isn't here yet" Kaliya giggled and said "Oh. now I remember why she's not here" the king glanced at her and asked "Why?" Kaliya giggled some more and said "Today's her 18th birthday" the king and the prince's eyes widened. "And she was talking to me and said she didn't want a mate that was weaker than her, and she said there were only 2 males like that, Goku and Veggie." She giggled and started talking some more "She said her a Goku have known each other for a loooong time, and that he's already planning to mate Chi-Chi. But then I asked her about Veggie and she looked at me like I was crazy, it was a very strange look. But oh well, then she said that why would he want her, she said she's a freakish half-breed and no one would like her, then she said never to tell anyone what I just told yo- Oppsssyy" she said and covered up her mouth.  
  
Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta were staring at her wide eyed, and she started talking ((again)) "you didn't here anything, okay bye" she ran out the door as quick as possible, almost running into Bardock, who looked a mess. The king and prince regained their posture and the king asked "Well?" Bardock opened his mouth and smoke came out, and he coughed. Then he said "She won't come out of her room" the king sighed and said "I figured as much, Brat, go get her out of there" Vegeta nodded and left the room.  
  
"Knock, knock, knock" Bulma heard at the door she screamed "GO AWAY" and crawled back under her bed covers, then she heard a voice "WOMAN, open this door right now or I will break it down".  
  
~Shit~ she walked up to the door and unlocked it and dove back into her bed before Vegeta could see her. All she was wearing was a small silk nightgown that she wore to bed, it was black and went all the way down to her feet and trailed on the floor a bit.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and glanced around, all of the windows were shut and he saw a lump curled up in bed, he walked over there and pulled off the covers. He tugged but something was holding on to them, he saw small hands grab onto them and pull back, he sighed and said "Woman, if you don't let go, I will burn these" she let go. He threw the covers aside and looked over her body again, she looked gorgeous in black, he pulled her chin up to look at him and he saw her face.  
  
He pulled her up to her feet and spun her around until her back was facing him, he saw on her right shoulder was a small tattoo, her mating mark, and it was a small water dragon. He smirked and said; "Woman, your mark is a water dragon" she turned her head to look into his eyes and looked over her own shoulder to see the mark. She smiled slightly, it was pretty, she looked over and saw prince Vegeta taking off the top of his spandex reviling all of his muscles, and she turned around with a blush on her face.  
  
Vegeta turned her around again and she was looking at the bottom of his feet. He tilted her head again to where her eyes were looking into his, he turned around and saw that he also had his mating mark, it was a fire dragon. She gasped, they were Soul mates, and only soul mates had the same species of animal for their mark.  
  
He turned around and pulled her close to him and growled "mine" before kissing her hard, she gasped as she felt the intensity of his kiss, after she got over she shock, she began to kiss him back. She felt him pull away and she just gasped for air. He stared at her and whispered into her ear "Meet me tonight at 9 in my room, don't come out of this room till then." He gave her one last passionate kiss and left the room, with his spandex top in hand. As soon as she left the room she sighed, then laid down and went back to sleep.  
  
When she woke up it was around 7, she decided to get ready to go meet Vegeta. There was a question in the back of her mind. was he going to mate her tonight? She didn't know if she even wanted to, sure he was stronger than her, extremely sexy, and the perfect guy for her. but she just turned 18. "Maybe there are guys out there, that are better for me," Bulma thought out loud "But we are soul mates" she corrected herself. She decided not to think about it for the moment.her purpose right now was to make herself gorgeous! She ran into the Shower, striped her nightgown off and stepped into the shower. Making sure she shaved everywhere and didn't miss a spot she started washing her hair. She stepped out of the shower and brushed her hair, thinking it would be dry by the time for her to go to Vegeta's room.  
  
She sat in front of her mirror in just a towel and stared at her reflection, she picked up the silver eyeliner and just put that one with a touch of sliver-blue eye shadow. She then pinched her checks to get just the right amount of red on her checks, even though she knows that she will be blushing more than she ever has tonight. She smiled and started blushing right now, she shook her head and walked into her closet and pulled out a black dress. The dress went down to her feet and dragged a little, like her nightgown, it had thicker straps they were about an inch and the top had a plunging neckline.  
  
She smoothed out her dress and looked herself over in the mirror, she looked great. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair then looked over at the clock. It was 8:45; she should leave in 5 minutes. She sat on her bed and looked over the whole room and sighed. What a great place it would be to live here, she thought to herself but what she didn't know is that Vegeta was talking to King Vegeta just 2 hours ago about that subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes yes I have been gone for the longest time! I know! But I hope you like this chapter... I kinda think they got to close to fast but tell me what you think! I'll try to write more now that it's the summer. But look out for my new story... Don't play with fire! Ya ya please review me thanks a lot Bye!  
  
Moonlight152  
  
P.S thank you for reviewing my last chapter! 


	7. Can She Handle the Kingdom?

We come so far, yet accomplish Very little By: Moonlight152  
  
Chapter 7- Can She Handle the Kingdom?  
  
Vegeta announced his presence in the thrown room with a huge slam of the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the look of admiration on the Princes face. They immediately got up and sloppily put their stuff together and left the king and the prince alone.  
  
The king raised an eyebrow at the Prince and offered him a seat next to him. Vegeta refused and walked straight up to the king.  
  
"I've found my queen." he said with pride in his voice  
  
This comment almost made King Vegeta fall out of his chair. About a week ago before Bulma came he was griping and bitching about how he never wanted a mate. And how all woman were whores and sluts.  
  
He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at his son. He had an idea who is mate was, considering he was ordered to see her. But he wasn't going to make wrong guesses. His son stepped closer and smirked, he then caught a whiff of his son's sent. Bulma, her sweet sent was all over his, not masking his but mixing with it.  
  
"I don't know that the empire will approve of a half-breed queen, even though she is more powerful then our elites. Do you suggest anything because you knew this was going to happen?"  
  
The prince frowned and the king thought at that moment that he didn't consider this. He must have thought about this! As royalty, your heiterage always comes before your mate, his mate was hand picked by his former father and mother. He did love her to some extent but this was unthinkable!  
  
"Of course I have old man!"  
  
King Vegeta sighed in relief; maybe his son wasn't going soft.  
  
"You think I would not know that the planet will be mad, but it was not my choice. She has the mark, as do I. We are destined to be together."  
  
Prince Vegeta frowned at this. In reality he hadn't thought of it, but as he saw the look cross his fathers face he knew that he should have thought of that first. What was he going to do? There was also the problem of all the other hundred sayian elite females waiting to be picked.  
  
"Will she be able to handle the Kingdom?"  
  
It was a simple question, but Prince Vegeta took it out of proportion.  
  
"OF COURSE SHE WILL BE ABLE! WHO ELSE BETTER FOR THE JOB!?" he screamed angrily as if he just insulted his mate of many years.  
  
King Vegeta sat back from the outburst and glared at his son. Maybe his son is getting weak; he has way too many feelings for this woman, enough to not respect his father. But after he thought about it, Vegeta never respected him.  
  
"A simple question only needs a simple answer"  
  
He sighed and put his head in his hand and rubbed his temples, massaging them slightly.  
  
"If you think that this is what is best for the kingdom then be my guest figure a way so that the people don't rebel. But if she messes up, or she cannot produce an heir for the kingdom she is gone. Understood?"  
  
King Vegeta thought that his offer was reasonable but Prince Vegeta didn't.  
  
"You mean to tell me, that if the people can't handle her being queen she gets killed. You would kill both of us by killing her. Once we mate she will automatically be my permanent mate, till life and though out death."  
  
King Vegeta did over look this; he forgot his son was soul mate with this woman. What was he going to do now? Hold a tournament? No, too old fashion, plus the woman his son was mating would kill them all with a single thought. Though that would prove to be entertaining, not now. She would have to go out and meet the people of Vegetasei. Get them accustom to her, make sure that they like her. Then announce that she is soon to be queen.  
  
"She shall go out and meet the people, you will not revile that she is there soon to be queen nor will you be with her when she goes out to town. She shall go out everyday to all the different towns and show them how powerful and how powerful hybrids can be."  
  
This the Prince could agree to, although not liking the fact that he could not be with his soon to be mate. But understanding that it would be a bit too obvious if they went together. Newly mated couples couldn't take their hands off each other every time they see each other. He just hoped that the woman would agree to these terms. She was a smart woman and should understand that she had to be accepted to the society.  
  
He then noticed that it was 8, time to prepare his slaves for the evening to come. He looked at his father who was looking directly at him with a slight glare. He bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I now have to prepare my slaves for the evening to come, do not bother me until I come to you, and don't send anyone. Other wise their body parts will come back in a bloody bag."  
  
He turned to leave and was near the door when he heard King Vegeta speak.  
  
"Don't let her get you too weak my son, woman hold a certain control over your power. If it increases it then let it be, but if she retrains it, restrain her. I do not want a weak king."  
  
Prince Vegeta paused outside his door and glared at his father with such hatred that he hasn't seen.  
  
"Never call me weak and NEVER call my mate weak"  
  
With those last words he slammed the door shut and went back to his room, to prepare his salves for the best upcoming night for him. He wasn't so sure about the woman. The royal mating ritual was a painful thing for a woman. To see if she can endure life as a queen and leader of all the sayians.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WOWz! I haven't updated in SO LONG! I'm amazed I didn't but you know what got me back! My reviewers! And I started getting back into DBZ...I did get into X-men...but NOW IM BACKKK!!! Lol hell isn't it! Well next time you shall see Bulma and Vegeta. Woot! Adios  
  
-Moonlight152 


End file.
